1. Field of the Inventions
Embodiments of the subject matter described herein relate generally to photovoltaic assemblies including solar cells, photovoltaic modules, photovoltaic tracker systems, roof top mounted photovoltaic systems and associated photovoltaic module coupling devices. More particularly, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to photovoltaic modules, coupling platforms and mounting systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. Several solar cells can be connected to together to form a solar cell array. The solar cell array can be packaged into a photovoltaic (PV) module using various processes and encapsulant materials. These PV modules are commonly mounted to a PV system such as a tracking drive system or a roof top mounted PV system through a support member. A PV assembly can be composed of one or more PV modules and support members. Generally support members are composed of fasteners or require special tools to attach PV modules onto a PV system. Thus it would be beneficial to provide a quick secure module attachment that ensures field quality, easy installation and enabling a competitive advantage in the PV solar industry. One or more embodiments of the present invention pertain to PV assemblies that present alternative means of coupling at least two photovoltaic modules through a support member to allow for the described mounting advantages on a PV system.